Finister
Finister, also known by his nickname Hooks, was an alternate future version of Sam Sinister and the second-in-command of FUTURE. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, Finister's history was exactly the same as that of Sam Sinister. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Evil Ogel never allied with the Dino Attack Team, and thus neither did any of the other villains. As a result, while Sam Sinister and the other villains combated the Mutant Dinos, they received no credit for it. During an encounter with a Mutant Lizard, Sam Sinister lost his right hand, since he was not armed properly against the attack. In addition, his occasional clashes with the Dino Attack Team were not pardoned, and Sam Sinister was arrested. Post-Dino Attack Finister spent twenty years in jail. During this time, the Sinister family fell out of power in Barron, which became officially annexed by Germany. In 2030, Finister was broken out by the Brickster, now known as the Frickster. Finister replaced his left hook and covered his former right hand with two new energy hooks for better combat. Now with no hands, Finister and Frickster worked together to create new technology, including a backpack with an mechanical arm that automatically grabs anything of value, a pistol that can be used by hooks, and Holographic Robotic Dino Bombs. They later met up with Fogel and Fladek, and together they organized the Foundation of Unstoppable Terror and Ultimate Ruthless Evil, with Finister in second-to-command. In 2035, FUTURE found one of the few remaining Hypno Disks created by Dr. Cyber for time travel, which had since been banned by the LEGOLAND government to prevent any horrible consequences. While Finister was concerned about using time travel, Fogel persuaded him into doing it. Their plan was simple: return to the Dino Attack, destroy the Dino Attack Team, and allow their past selves to gain the credit for stopping the Dino Attack in order to take over the world. However, in a short-lived attempt to avoid letting the past know too much about the future, Finister suggested that they operate under codenames. His own codename was "Hooks". They assembled a time machine using the Hypno Disk, then traveled back in time twenty-five years to 2010. Return to the Dino Attack "Hooks" was the first of the FUTURE villains to reveal themselves to the present-day versions of themselves. He spoke alone to Sam Sinister about what FUTURE planned to do, as did each of the other FUTURE villains with their respective present-day villain. Sam Sinister eventually guessed that "Hooks" was a future version of himself. Finister rescued Rex, Zero, and Phantom from Chaos, but brought them to Villains Headquarters, where he and Sam Sinister tried to torture Rex into giving away the Dino Attack Team's secrets. He failed, because the Truth Receiver was unplugged by The Phantom. As Rex, Zero, and Phantom made their escape, Finister and the other villains then fought The Phantom and lost. Finister later built a single H.R.D.B. that he assembled using scraps of metal and debris, and planned on using it to destroy Dino Attack Headquarters. There, he attacked Rex, Zero, Phantom, Remous, and Claw. After the Dino Attack agents disabeled the H.R.D.B.'s hologram, Finister fled and was pursued by Remous. However, Finister led Remous into a trap, capturing him and bring him aboard the Villains Headquarters. Using the Truth Receiver, he tortured Remous to get some secrets of the Dino Attack Team, then killed him when he refused to comply. Later, when the Frickster informed the other villains that he had spied on Rex as he traveled through LEGO City with two trained Mutant Dinos: a Mutant Lizard named Trouble and a Mutant T-Rex named Maw, Finister came up with a plan. He and Sam Sinister followed Rex and the two Mutant Dinos. To teach Sam Sinister to take responsibility, Finister ordered his past self to stab Maw's heel with his hook. To distract Rex from Sinister, Finister confronted the Dino Attack agent, revealed that Remous was killed, and declared that Rex was going to lead to Dino Attack Team's failure. Then, as Finister predicted, the injured Maw went on a crazed charge, which ended up getting Rex discharged from the Dino Attack Team. Finister and Sam Sinister returned to the rest of the villains, and Finister explained what just happened. Afterwards, the FUTURE and present-day villains captured "Maw", "Claw", The Phantom (who was revealed to be Frozeen), Little Bot, Chompy, and PBB, and these prisoners were brought to Villains Headquarters. Finister engaged Chompy in claw-to-hook combat, but the fight was a stalemate, even when Little Bot intervened. He even was able to fight Chompy, Little Bot, and PBB all at once. As such, he lasted the longest of the FUTURE villains in battle, but was knocked out when Maw, Claw, and Frozeen joined the fight. Unconscious, Finister and the other FUTURE villains were thrown back into their time machine and sent back to their own time. Thanks to a Panrahk XP explosive set up by Frozeen, the time machine blew up, killing Finister and the other FUTURE villains. Later, present-day Sam Sinister would, along with Ogel, General, Vladek, and the Brickster, ally with the Dino Attack Team. Therefore, many of the events that created Finister never occurred. Abilities and Traits Finister was much darker in personality than Sam Sinister, and took killing the Adventurers more seriously than treasure hunting. He was also much braver than Sam Sinister, a trait that ultimately led to Remous's death. He was also rather inventive to compensate for his lack of hands. Finister secretly despised Fogel, and planned on either killing him or altering history to make Sam Sinister the leader of FUTURE. Finister had two energy hooks, which can create bursts of energy when fully charged, thus making them much more dangerous than his original hook. He wore glasses because he had grown nearsighted over the years. He was also known for wearing a dark, hooded cloak, much like the one worn by Frickster. With the help of the Frickster, Finister had a number of cybernetic enhancements to compensate for his older age. Trivia *The name "Finister" is derived from "Future Sinister". *In Dino Attack RPG, Finister was referred to as Fssinister. In Love and War, his name was retconned to "Finister". *Like Sam Sinister, Finister was originally blind in the Dino Attack RPG as a reference to some fanon background for Sam Sinister. His glasses actually were wired to his nervous system, giving him limited, temporary sight. However, this has since been considered noncanon. *When Finister told General how he and Sam Sinister got Rex discharged from the Dino Attack Team, this would inadvertently save Rex's life later on. When Rex had to prove to General that he was really Rex, General asked where Maw was stabbed, and since Rex knew the location was the heel, General knew that he was telling the truth. Category:Villains Category:LEGO Category:PeabodySam Category:Deceased Characters Category:FUTURE